


Dreams

by Skelespoo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Genocide Route, Implied Swapcest, M/M, Nightmare, One Sided Love, Sad, implied fontcest, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelespoo/pseuds/Skelespoo
Summary: Underswap Papyrus hates sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic I ever wrote about my fave OTP (Underswap) that I did on tumblr so I figured I'd post it over here to share with other people :)

Papyrus hated sleep.

 

Which is a laugh considering that he was known as the most laziest bones in all of the Underground, often snoozing at his sentry post or passed out on the couch after drinking too much honey at Muffet’s. But that was just it, he always slept during the daylight hours when his body couldn’t take it anymore and demanded rest. And that was fine, he could handle that..it was at night the lanky skeleton wouldn’t dare shut an eye lid. Or try not to anyway, however sometimes even then he’d find himself having fallen asleep on the messed up mattress he called a bed.

 

Opening his eye sockets slowly was he met with an all too familiar landscape, his sneakers surrounded by the cold wet snow and his soul immediately feeling heavy in his ribcage. “Oh no..no no not this again” Papyrus muttered knowing fully well this wasn’t real, that he’d wound up having fallen asleep but no amount of pinching would work. He had to see through it till the end like always and he was dreading every step he began to take as he trudged through the snow; hands stuffed deeply into his orange hoodie pockets.

 

The walk felt like a long one, filled with nothing but eerie silence save for the sounds of his shoes crunching on the ground, tired eyes focused up ahead until something began to form from the hazy fog. It was a smaller skeleton, one with a bright baby blue bandana tied around their neck and Papyrus felt the weight if only momentarily lift at the sight. He knew that being anywhere, how could he not? It was his big brother Sans. The one monster in his life that gave him a reason to exist..even if the other would probably never know just how much more deeply his love ran for the other. It was considered taboo after all.

 

“Sans? What are you doing out here?”

 

No answer

 

“You’re going to get chilled to the bone if you stay out here nyeheh..heh..”

 

Again no response as the smaller monster stood there still as a statue with his back turned and the taller skeleton felt his jaw tighten, almost too afraid to move from where he stood. It was stupid to think that this dream would play out any different even though Papyrus always hoped that maybe, just maybe, things could go on a happy note. Just once. But it was all in vain really as finally Sans moved if only to slump his shoulders like he was letting out a sigh though no noise escaped his mouth, least not yet until his soft voice crackled breaking the silence.

 

“I..I’m sorry..”

 

“Sorry..? For what, bro? You didn’t-”

 

“I tried..” Sans cut him off then followed with a defeated chuckle, “I tried so hard, Papy..I should have listened to you..I..”. He couldn’t finish the sentence as his short body began to tremble, the younger brother teleporting in an orange flash as the blue scarfed skeleton began to fall backwards onto the snowy earth however was caught just mere inches before his skull hit the ground. It never did get any easier, the young brother’s dark pupils widening upon cradling the smaller body close to him and witnessing the diagonal slash across his brother’s stomach..god the feeling in his chest was so painful it was like sharp knives digging into his ribs. Despite part of him knowing it wasn’t real..it just felt too life like as he held him; the immense weight in his chest pouring out the bubbling of emotion as his magic flared producing orange glistening liquid in his eye sockets. All the while Sans was looking up at him tiredly, one of his arms outstretched to let a gloved finger tenderly trace along Papyrus’s boned jaw.

 

“M-Mewheh..what’s wrong bro? Don’t cry..”.

 

Hearing such a comforting tone from his sibling only made the lanky monster tried to hold back his sobs which suddenly turned frantic as parts of his brother slowly started to disintegrate into dust. “No..no no no no! Sans! Hold on! J-Just..keep yourself together! I’ll find whoever did this to you I swear! D..Don’t..don’t leave me Sans..p-please..”. The gate of tears flowed now without restraint down his boney cheeks, the glowing liquid dripping onto the shorter skeleton’s face who’s smile never faltered even though his blue pupils grew lifeless and hallow. That sweet, innocent smile that forever captured his heart till the day he’d die, the one thing that actually made him consider that life couldn’t be so dreary as he thought it to be was now gone. He couldn’t not live knowing his older brother and love would no longer be by his side.

 

He just couldn’t fathom it and this blasted nightmare was going to make him suffer. Phalanges clawed desperately as Sans’s body was now completely turned into white powder save for the blue bandana that he recalled having given it to him years ago as a gift for his little battle body suit, a dream goal for wanting to be part of the Royal Guard that now seemed futile. Scrunching the cloth did Papyrus’s body hunch over it while his soul felt like it was tearing apart at the seams that he couldn’t hold back the utter scream of anguish; howling out his pain filled cries to the unanswered sky above.

 

A sharp intake of breath, despite not having any lungs, came forth as the tall skeleton suddenly bolted upright in bed having woken up back into the realm of reality, an orange glow surrounding his right eye while his bones were practically rattling he was trembling like a leaf. Chest heaving and his soul going crazy from the nightmare he tried to calm his breathing, one of his hands wiping the stray droplets of tears that were running down his face,

 

“Fucking hell…it was a dream..just a dream..was it?”. It was stupid to second guess himself, to think that what he’d just saw numerous times could have happened but he didn’t need to think about it twice; scrambling off of his bed and moving so fast it was probably the fastest he’d ever moved before in his life. He should have been more quiet in his movements but because of his frantic emotions now he pretty much barged into his brother’s room, the door slamming against the wall which made the form under the blankets begin to shift from the noise.

 

“Mmmnngh…w..who’s making all that noise..?” came the sleepy response as Sans slowly sat up in bed rubbing his distal phalanges across one of his eyes, a look of confusion spreading upon his face once realizing that it was his brother, “..P-Papyr-”. Blue eyes widened in surprised, feeling his body being nearly crushed against Papyrus’s own as the younger monster had swiftly trekked his way across the bedroom and pulled him into a hug. It wasn’t the fact that he was hugging him that was surprising but just how tight and desperate he clung to him..like something had really spooked the lazy skeleton which honestly he never saw before. In all his years of being with him Sans had always been the one to show the most emotion, what with being hyper most of the time. So now seeing this was a little worrying to him and the concern showed while he tenderly returned the hug; the tension relaxing slowly as his brother began to loosen his hold but otherwise kept him close.

 

“..Papy..? You alright?”

 

Blue coloring spread across the short monster’s cheeks as a soft ‘clank’ noise was heard upon feeling the other gently kiss the top of his round skull, something that he hadn’t done since they were kids and Papryus let out a long sigh of relief to know that his brother, his Sans, was right there physically well and alive, “..Yeah..I’m ok bro, I’ll..I’ll be ok”.

—-

End.


End file.
